The Black Ith
by LizardLover25
Summary: D. is an adventurous girl that claims she believes in monsters. Angie is D.s supporting BFF that often calls her soul sister crazy. But when D. goes to far into the woods they find something they didn't expect to see. D. goes to far with many things but if they find proof of monsters will D. make Angie snap? Or will they stick together and hunt down the Black Ith?
1. Chapter 1

"Bring your BB." Dakota told her best friend, Angelina, over the phone.

"Why?" She asked.

"Angie, they can't kill you if you're armed."

"And they can't kill you if- D. YOU'RE DELUSOINAL!"

"Ugh! Gosh- Okay. Just bring all the weapons you can find, your sleeping bag, and, uh… Bug spray."

"Ahem… Bug spray?"

"We're kinda' sleeping out side tonight- bye!"

"Dakota-" D. hung up the phone.

_Ding-dong. _

"Mom Angie's here!" Dakota exclaimed as she answered the door.

"Alright Dakota." Hannah- Dakota's mom- retorted.

"C'mon in." Dakota invited.

"So, D., you said there was something _'important'_ you have for me to see?"

"Hey," D. snapped, "don't mock me. I'm not crazy."

"Hmm… Now, Why do I find that hard to believe?" Angie mimicked

"I found proof ."

"_Of _– course you did."

"Just for that I'm moving the tent deeper into the forest." D. said while turning toward the back door.

"Deep_er_? I didn't think we were going to be _deep_! Let alone deep_er_!" D. disregarded her. "Ugh! D.!"

Dakota was already in the back yard. Angie followed.

"D., D., D., D.! Dakota! You don't seriously believe that this is-" Suddenly she stopped. As she chased her soon-to-be-X best friend into the forest, right in front of her appeared a three-foot in diameter footprint shaped like a giant paw.

"Did, did?" Those words were all Angie could muster.

"I didn't make this if that's what you're wondering." D. stated. "I found it. And look there are more." She pointed along the line of faded footprints.

"But-"

"It's getting dark we better set up camp."

"_Set up camp? _I am _not _sleeping in those woods!"

"Why not?"

"Because there are monsters in there!"

"And I quote- 'They can't kill you if- D. YOU'RE DELUSIONAL! Sound familiar?"

"You, you... You found _proof_! You expect me not to believe this is real?"

"You don't actually think i believe in this stuff do y-..."

"What?"

"B-b-b- behind y-"

"What?" Angie asked as she turned around. _  
_

"_AAAHHH!_" They screeched in cacophony for in front of them stood fury, pitch black, blood-red eyed, beast. With a body that stood twice the size of its razor sharp, five foot talons, the monster had fangs as long as D.s forearm. Easily it could tear them to shreds.

"The Black Ith." D. muttered.

"The what?" Angie whispered.

"Tent. Weapons. Run. _NOW!_" They whirled around and bolted for the tent. The Ith followed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Ith chased D. and Angie through the woods. The two friends sprinted, weaving their way through the maze of trees, gasping for breath. As the girls approached the

tent D. rolled in, and Angie wasn't far behind. But as she pushed through the front of the tent the Ith slashed at her arm, its Talons cut through her flesh like it was paper.

"_AAAHHH!_" Angie cried.

"_AAAHHH! GET AWAY!_" D. leaped out of the tent, her arms moved in a blur of tan skin and metal. As fast as the speed of sound two knives imbedded themselves in the beasts

shoulders and D. went rapid fire with the BB gun. The Ith bolted away bleeding and whimpering.

Meanwhile Angie was screaming and sobbing even more.

D. sprinted to her wounded friend. "Oh my gosh, oh no. I- It- He- The- UGH! Alright Angie it's okay. It's going to be oh-kay." She didn't seem confidant in what she was saying.

And it doesn't comfort you much when the person trying to comfort you is crying.

D. took a blanket from inside the tent and started tending Angie's wound.

"I'm gonna die!" Angie screamed.

"Oh my gosh. No Angie you're not going to die." D. was getting it together, now.

"And how do you suddenly know so much about monster wounds?"

D. glared at her.

"Well you- with the- and the... Good knife throwing."

D. took a deep breath. "Thank you. And you have to calm down- if you keep crying your tears will get on your cut, and then you'll start crying more. And then more tears will get

on your cut, and then you'll start crying _more-_ and then you'll just be one big, sopping, crying, dehydrated, in-pain mess!"

That fazed Angie for a second. She took a deep breath. "It's getting dark." She looked back at D.s house- it was about twenty-five yards away from the tent. She turned to the

forest- it was about five yards away from the tent. "Well I know i'm not going to walk back to your house with out hurting myself, and you're probably not going to carry me so...

The tent it is, unless monsters can smell blood."

"Um, (a.) no, i'm not going to carry you, and (b)... I don't think they can smell blood, but just to be on the safe side..." She crawled into the tent and came back out with bug spray.

"And how will that help?" Angie asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Mosquitos were getting a blood buffet from her, though she didn't notice it much because of the

hot-as-magma pain sensation in her arm. But that didn't stop her from half hoping that the bug spray was for her.

"Do you know anyone that likes the smell of bug spray?" D. Interrogated.

"Apparently." Angie mocked.

"I heard that. I'm thinking it will mask the scent. At least a little bit."

"Let's hope so." And with that Angie crawled into the tent, squirmed into her sleeping bag, and waited patiently for D. to finish coating the tent with bug spray. Angie fell asleep

before D. got back in, and she hoped with all her heart that she would get to see her friend sleeping peacefully next to her when she woke up. She had also hoped the Ith

wouldn't catch her so... Angie just hoped that, for D.s sake, she wouldn't have rotten luck this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

Angie woke up. But her wish hadn't come true. Where. Was. D.? Angie scrambled out of the tent, her arm throbbing. She gasped, for when she exited the tent she in front of her lied a puddle of blood. _But where's D.? _She thought. "Oh my gosh. What am I thinking? That's_ my_ blood." She said to herself. Angie started taking deep, quick breaths. She started searching her surroundings for clues that might lead her to D... On the ground right in front of her was an empty pack of BB gun pellets. She also noticed two of the knives had disappeared. "_What_?... She DIDN'T! Oh no. Oh great, that is just... Great", She complained as she realized her best friend had gone into the woods alone, and _looking_ for danger. Angie grabbed a dagger and ran into the forest.

Angie searched for D. through out the entire forest- or at least she thought it was the entire forest... She hoped it was, because she had walked a long way. _Wait. Which way did I come from? _She asked herself. "UGH! D.!" Angie shouted, while sliding her back down a tree until she landed on her butt.

"HA! UGH! YA!" It sounded like D.s voice.

"D.?" Angie jumped up in excitement, hence her arm began throbbing and continued to throb. "Ow", she said in a small voice. Angie sprinted towards D.s voice. She got closer, and closer until finally... A cave. The Black Ith came bounding out of the cave, teeth sharpened. Out of the corner of her eye Angie saw D. lying in the cave blood surrounded her. She could just barely see the ascending and descending of her chest. She shook her head, reminding herself that a ten-foot beast was barreling toward her. "_AAAHHH!__"_ She screamed as the foaming mouth covered her head and swallowed her whole.

"_AAAHHH!_" Angie woke up in the tent, with her best friend groaning, and waking up. Angie pated all over her body, mumbling to herself "i'm alive, i'm alive."

"Of course you're alive. If you were dead you'd be riding a pegasus/unicorn through cotton candy fields."

Angie ignored her. "I'm ALIVE!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Ow." She unwrapped the blanket from her arm it still hurt, but only a little bit. "It's gone."

"What?" D. questioned.

"Look my cut- it's healed." They stared in awe at Angie's blank, tan, bloody arm. "I better go wash it off."

"Ya you probably don't want to walk around with blood all over your arm." They laughed. "So why did you wake me up by screaming, again?"

"Oh, Ya, sorry. Nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Um... You went off to try and find the Ith in the middle of the night and-"

"Um you know maybe we should just go inside. If my mom asks we were going to have jelly toast, until you spilt it on your arm."

Angie studied her friend. "You seem like you're trying to hide something."

"Ya... Blood."

"Mm hm."

"C'mon." D. gestured to the front of the tent. They walked outside. "Race you back to your house!" Angie challenged.

They ran.


End file.
